


Tease

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, F/M, Foreplay, French Kissing, Groping, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Lust, One Night Stands, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, comics crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She wants the sex. He likes taking his time </em>
</p>
<p><q>A friend in need's a friend's indeed. A friend who'll tease is better:</q> <strong>Placebo </strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

What the hell are we waiting for?

I can put on my best bedroom eyes and lie around like a siren in this black lacy lingerie, but he's strutting around this hotel room like he's still on the dance floor.

I don't know if it's annoying or arousing. I mean he's shaking that round little bum of his' (those leather jeans really emphasize them) and has just pulled off his shirt. He gives his hips a shake and leans by the window. 

The song from his iPhone--some 90s song about choosing the value of your friend based on weed, tits, and teasing is on full volume. He turns his head and gives me a smirk.

"London sure is one hot city. But you're hotter."

He thinks he's so funny. Thank g-o-d he's hot.

"Get over here," I tell him.

He does so. Forget the dance floor, this hotel room is a fucking catwalk. He keeps in time with the beat and reaches the bed. He reaches my side and puts his hands on my shoulder and waist.

"Why the rush? Don't you want to enjoy yourself?"

"I do. And I'd appreciate it if you take the hint to start before I begin to rub off."

"I wouldn't mind watching you masturbate. I bet you moan like crazy," he whispers close to my ear. "You seem like the type of girl who's very vocal with her pleasure. Maybe you try to stifle your outbursts but that primal side takes over and your moans fill the room. I love loud girls. They turn me on."

My body is warming up. I lean back into him. His hands are soft and one hand rubs my stomach while the other extends over my breast and cups it. His touch is gentle. I can feel that tingling sensation in my crotch really start to kick off.

"And when you cum, ooh I bet you scream so loud the neighbors can hear," His lips trace the outline of my ear. My shoulders hunch up and I let out a sigh. He moves my breast in a circle, the other hand slides up; it's only the fingertips I can feel.

"I'd love to watch you cum," he tugs on my ear with his teeth. "And you'd love to watch me cum wouldn't you?"

I'm on my back now and he's on top. His hips start to move against mine. Slowly, pressing down on my pelvic area. His face is buried in my neck and I can feel him sucking on it. I stifle whatever noise is in my throat and clutch his back. I'm not gonna let him see me moan just yet.

It's tempting though. That heat is getting stronger. My hips jut up to meet his'. I can feel him get hard.

We start kissing. I jam my tongue into his mouth and my hand pulls his head towards mine. My lips move upward, and for a second my teeth are on his'. He flickers his tongue up and brushes against mine. I respond, my movements sloppy, not paying attention to how I'm kissing him, just on how good it feels and how his tongue wiggles around inside my mouth. He begins to gyrate faster. I suck on his lower lip and give my hips a jolt. He lets out a moan.

I'm winning so far. Who's smirking now?

He lifts his hips and I feel his hand place itself on my underwear. His fingers tiptoe down and then one starts to trace the outline of my clit. He rubs. Hard. Damn. My clit feels like its on fire and it's just one touch.

He's back to smirking.

His hands pull down my panties down to my ankles. I kick them off to find that his hand is back in between my legs. He rubs my clit side to side and then his whole hand is on me and his fingers are over my lips and he jerks his hand up and down and up and down. And I'm riveting underneath, biting my lip, watching my chest rise and fall, seeing how my nipples harden and perk up.

His thumb circles that bump and his index finger moves where my lips start to separate. He prods it inside me. I gasp. He curls it and moves it back and forth. I hear that fleshy _thud thud_ sound as he keeps at it. He presses down on my clit. My gasps become louder. He begins to move it in and out, and he goes deeper and deeper each time. And I know it's hitting the g-spot because that's when I squeal the most. He has not forgotten my clit; he's still rubbing at it in a circular motion.

He's good. Too good. I'll admit he's skilled.

My body leans up and I wrap my arms around his neck. I move up, and feel his finger slide out of me. And now I'm leaning over him.

"Are we gonna fuck or not?" I grin. 

"As you wish Miss. Rigby," he winks.

His hands move down my back and undo my bra. It's tossed aside and his hands grab my boobs. I let him have a quick grope for a quick second before I move my body downwards, trailing kisses on his stomach. I undo his jeans and briefs and pull them down and he slides out of them. His dick pops up like it was freed from a prison of super tight underwear. Well I'm not surprised if it was. 

I wrap my hand around it and begin to pump it. Now he's the one who's moaning and writhing on the bed. I make sure to go fast. I begin to circle my hips over his cock like I'm going to lower onto it. It drives him crazy.

"I need it," his face is flushed red and his fists are clenched up by his side. "I wanna feel you on me. I wanna feel you on me. I wanna feel you all wet. Cover my dick with your pussy!"

He sounds like a pornstar. Now _that's_ hilarious.

"As you wish Mr. Laufeyson," I chuckle.

I'm ready too. I want him. I want him so bad.

I go down. I moan as I feel him in me. My hips begin to move. I lean down and my lips meet his'. But I can't feel the warmth of his lips or how he's salivating more than usual. It's the thrusting that overwhelms my senses.

My pace is slow. My buttocks jut back then my hips curve forward. It's then when that my hips arch back. My hands are on his chest. They slide up, it's my palms that touch his skin the most. His chest is smooth and slightly sweaty. I find that hot.

His hands are on my waist and he's pressing into my lower back. It causes me to start to rock back and forth. His fingers creep up and down my back, sending chills. Then he grabs my butt. I tilt my head and upper body as the tips of his fingers tap against my cheeks.

I'm riding him faster now. I'm covering the length of his dick and it's deep inside me. If I move my hips the right way, it's a guarantee that he'll get my g-spot almost every other second. His hands are back on my breasts and he is squeezing them. They slide up and down at a constant pace, like what I'm doing with his cock. He lingers on my nipples. Oh g-o-d that feels good.

I bounce up and down. I don't know what I'm doing with my hands and I don't know where he has placed his. It's a blur of heat and sweat.

We're both screaming now.

His face has turned purple. His lip trembles and he shouts:

"Oh god! I'm gonna cum!"

"So am I!" I pant.

I feel the fire surge in me. I tighten up and my mouth opens into the widest it's ever been and I let out a wild, raw, scream. I arch back and I'm burning.

He has closed his eyes and he screams louder than me. He cums inside me. His cum is warm and makes my vag go numb. A few drops spill out as I get off him.

I lay next to him and we stare up at the ceiling. We take a few deep breaths to calm down.

Wow. We came at the same time. That has never happened before. I still feel like I'm on that sex high even though I'm exhausted.

"Let's call it even," I say.

"Agreed."

That song is still playing. I hadn't even noticed his phone was still on.

"That is a really long song," I glance over at the nightstand.

"I put it on repeat," he says. "I think it's like four minutes long or something."

"How long have we been at it?"

"Who knows. As far as I know, we could have fucked through the apocalypse."

I laugh. Now _that's_ funny.

"You're good," I whisper.

"So are you," he smiles.

"Wanna smoke?"

"Yeah. I think I need it."

I sit up and get out of bed. I go over to my pile of clothes on the floor and pull out the box of Marlboro from one of the trouser pockets. I'm back on the bed and hand him a cigarette.

I click my fingers and light up.

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned in the fic is _Pure Morning_ by Placebo
> 
> You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHQngnnHE_0


End file.
